percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hera's Curse: Chapter 3
A Golden Lyre is Flamming Above My Head Lori When it was time for dinner, I walked to the camp fire with Percy and Annabeth. I heard from Connor that those two are dating but they seem so different and they argue so much. I don't know how they can be in a relationship. "I told you, Rachel just asked me to come on a vacation with her. And she wants to bring you too, Annabeth," Percy told Annabeth. But Annabeth still pouted. "Well, I think we shouldn't go for many good reasons," Annabeth countered. "Okay, Owl Girl, give me one good reason why we shouldn't go," Percy asked her. "Because," Annabeth gets saved or cut off by Connor who shouted my name. "LORI! Still with us!" He waves at the Hermes cabin along with another one of him, a twin maybe? "Sorry guys!" I said to Annabeth and Percy, "I'm gonna stil with the Hermes cabin." And then I rushed to the Hermes cabin. "Hey Connor, whats up?" I asked him as I arrived to their group. "Da sky," Connor said. "Hahaha very funny. So Connor, is this your twin that you told me about?" I asked him. "Yeah. Sure is. This here is Travis Stoll. And we are the best stealers the camp has to offer," Connor flatters himself as he grins. "Oh really?" I teased him. "Really," Travis answers. Then, a centaur comes and stomps his hooves. "Thats Chiron. I bet you don't recognize him without his wheelchair," Connor whispers as I take a seat next to him. "Wait, what? That's Chiron? The old beard dude with the wheelchair?" I stare at the centaur and his face resembles a lot like Chiron's so that basically has to be him... Unless somehow there is such a thing as human shapeshifting and Mystique is an actual villain. "Heroes! We will shortly begin dinner, but first, Rachel has something she wants us to know," Chiron belows. "I had a dream from a god. Apollo to be exact. One of his children is bearing a curse," Rachel tells us, and doesn't even tremble or act scared. That makes the Apollo cabin in a frenzie. They all started clammering about that they do not want to bear a curse. "QUIET please! We are fixing this small problem as fast as we can," Chiron informs us campers. "Besides, it's none of you. It's a camper who has just arrived," Rachel confrims with them and a sigh of relief comes out from the Apollo cabin. I looked at Connor and I must have a pale face because he asked me if I was okay. I told him I was fine. But something in my gut told me that I was this Apollo child to bear the curse. Then suddenly, a big golden flash came from above and made everybody, including me, jump. Everybody gasped as they look above my head. Even Connor had a paled face on him. "What is everybody looking at?" I spat at them. I hated when people looked at me funny. "Hail Lori Calahan, daughter of the Lyre, music, and archery. Daughter of Apollo," Chiron said grimly. Suddenly, as I knew that I really have that curse, I felt a pain in my stomache, and blacked out. Category:Aaron Brooks Category:Lori Calahan Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Hera's Curse Category:Stolls Category:Chiron Category:Percy Category:Annabeth